1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of and apparatus to conceal an error of an audio signal, and more particularly, to an error concealment method and apparatus for an audio signal, in which modulation noise can be prevented from being generated when an error occurring over a long interval is concealed by a repetition scheme in a frequency domain.
2. Description of the Related Art
An error may occur during transmission of an encoded audio signal over a wired or wireless network such as a terrestrial digital multimedia broadcasting (T-DMB) network or an Internet protocol (IP) network. Without proper processing of the error, annoying distortion would occur due to a transmission error, resulting in degradation of sound quality.
Conventionally, in order to conceal the error of an audio signal, a repetition scheme that reconstructs an error frame by repeating the spectrum of a previous good frame or an interpolation scheme that reconstructs an error frame by interpolating the spectrum of a previous good frame and the spectrum of a next good frame were used.
However, when the error occurs over a long interval, the same spectrum of the previous good frame is repeated over the long interval, causing modulation noise.